


Sunshine and Raindrops

by littleladysugar



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladysugar/pseuds/littleladysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei only needed to get home. Unfortunately, the weather has other plans for them. It's almost as if it knows what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> AHhsdhEf! (≧◡≦) Well ok so this is like my complete first fic ever and I really hope you like it. It's not the best out there but I just wanted fluff and I wanted a rainy day and I wanted to write it so I did. (▰˘◡˘▰) Reigisa gives me life so I felt like this was necessary! Anywayyy (-’_’-) Please, please, please tell me what you think! Give me improvements! Give me suggestions! Whatever! ∩(︶▽︶)∩ If you also wish to contact me, my tumblr url is the same as my username here. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT OKAY BYE HAVE FUN! （　´∀｀）☆

It rarely rained in Iwatobi. It wasn’t unlikely for clouds to crowd the sky, as was fairly common, yet for actual drops to fall it took a miracle. And, apparently, the small village was feeling a miracle at this moment. When the showers started they were quite gentle- ticklish and fluttery and still allowing people to walk without cover. Warm rain spat against the landscape, wetting the paths with millions of little, dark pinpoints and beading dew upon leaves and foliage. Yet this started to grow heavier, and as Rei and Nagisa looked out from their overhang they could see nothing but sheets of grey, thick water painting the town. The pair of teens had just gotten off their train and now took hasty shelter under the station’s eaves, the rain forming a loud and uneven beat against the panels above them.

The blue-haired boy gave a drawn-out sigh, frustration clearly streaked across his face. “This is not beautiful at all…” he remarked, violet eyes scanning the wet surroundings with complete disgust. Although their homes weren’t that far from the station, it would still be more than a hassle to reach their destination in the rain.

Nagisa gave a bright laugh, head tipping slightly to the side, “Ah, you think so? Jeez, that’s not positive, Rei-chan! There’s no need to be rude to the rain.” He pouted, theatrical smile fading as the boy’s cheeks puffed. He crossed his arms indignantly across his chest, averting his gaze from Rei and looking forward again. “Haru-chan would be really upset if he heard you say that.” He teased, thinking of how the blue-eyed boy absolutely adored water, even in its worst form.

The taller teen gave a slight shake of his head before pushing up his scarlet-rimmed glasses, voice flustered, “I was not rude, Nagisa-kun! It isn’t like the rain has feelings, either. Liquids do not have emotions anyway, that’s highly illogical.” He stated, eyes skirting to the blond beside him with some resistance, to which he gave another sigh, “Furthermore, it is very inconvenient for it to rain so heavily when we have to get home.”

“Now, now Rei-chan- you aren’t scared of a little water, are you?” The curly-haired teen sneered, raising an eyebrow mischievously. Nagisa leaned forward slightly, turning back in his friend’s direction to catch Rei’s full attention. The taller boy had already begun to bring his hands up, about to protest the blond’s comment in a rushed flurry, yet Nagisa beat him to it and held up a deliberate hand for silence. “Come on, it isn’t raining that hard!” he added, deep magenta eyes flashing with playfulness. His statement was completely wrong in actuality, since the rain began to beat down harder than ever- further masking their view of the soaked surroundings. A pale white haze had begun to build up from the wet pavement now, too- (due to the climbing humidity) obscuring the ground’s visibility.

Rei shook his head, purple eyes turning on Nagisa as he protested, “Certainly not! There is no way I would go outside now. Besides, I was thinking correctly and actually remembered to bring an umbrella.” The bespectacled boy smirked, reaching in to his spring-green backpack and producing a simple black umbrella. Having checked the forecast earlier, of course, the logical thinker had been prepared- and was in no short supply of mobile shelter. Almost immediately upon seeing the object, his friend’s dark pink eyes alit. Nagisa reached forward, to which Rei jerked the umbrella back, and gave a simple shake of his head.

“No fair, Rei-chan!” the blond pouted, tipping his chin up in defiance, “We’re going in the same direction, the least you could do is share.” He stated, taking further initiative and leaning forward into his friend, forehead nuzzle against Rei's shoulder. The petite teen rocked back and forth, making a small whining sound, in hopes that the swimmer would give up and let them share the umbrella. It made no sense as to why he wouldn't! It was rather rude of him not to, in Nagisa's mind.

The navy haired boy couldn't help but blush, averting his eyes from the blond so he didn't have to look at those convincing, owlish eyes. Rei liked to think he had a resolve made of steel. He never rushed into decisions and always kept his priorities in order, and he always knew what step to take next. To him, life was a theory and he was the mathematician. But then there was Nagisa- the unsolvable variable in his otherwise flawless pattern. Ever since he had somehow been convinced to join the swim team, the shorter boy had unknowingly chipped away Rei's steel resolve. He would have never let the sunny-haired teen make such publicly physical contact when they met, yet now here he was. The rosy hue upon the taller boy's cheeks began to deepen and he looked away even further.

Nagisa lifted his head gently off of Rei's shoulder, burgundy eyes still following his friend's face. "Oi, Rei-chan! Come on!" he pleaded further, blond eyebrows now knit in fierce determination. He saw the other swimmer turn to him begrudgingly, adjusting his red-rimmed glasses as he always did when nervous. There was no way he'd refuse now, right? A smile snuck its way onto the petite teen's face, and he reached for the umbrella again.

Rei still pulled away, and gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, Nagisa-kun, if you insist. But I must be the one to hold it- I am taller than you. If you were to hold it, we'd both get wet." he grumbled, violet eyes finally resting on his teammate. The curly-headed teen pumped a fist in victory, to which Rei gave an unintentionally fond sigh and started to move forward. The rain had not let up, and was still coming down in thick sheets that masked everything in sad, grey undertones. The smell of wet, slick cement was quite overbearing- and large drops of water had begun to roll off the eaves of their train-stop shelter. There was no sign of anything letting up, yet neither of the two teens found themselves discouraged by the melancholy weather. Both refused to think their lack of sadness had anything to do with the particular boy standing next to them.

Rei, with a confirming nod from the blond, pushed open the simple black umbrella and thrust it out past the eaves- rain immediately splattering off the surface and beading down the previously dry sides. As if on an unspoken cue, the two got under the umbrella and began to walk in step, careful to not breach out from its protective bubble.

There was next to nobody else in the train station, the only sign of other people was a fleeting glance as a train sped by or somebody hurried towards a car to escape the torrential downpour. This left Nagisa and Rei alone as they made their way down the worn concrete path, feet in step and breaths mingled as they escaped in silent white puffs.

The former humidity had started to settle, leaving a pleasant coolness in the air. "See, Rei-chan! Rain isn't that scary." Nagisa broke the silence, his cheerily boyish voice ringing with teasing. He was always doing that- poking friendly fun at the navy haired teen whenever he could. It was never serious, of course, and the former track runner seemed to know that. Of course the blond teased Makoto and Haru, too, as was expected of best friends! Yet lately the petite boy had been spending more time with Rei. It seemed only natural, since they were on the same team and lived near each-other, and before he knew it riding the train home together and studying every weekend had become comfortable routine. Nagisa fought against the urge to blush as he thought of this. It was out of pride, right? He was just so happy that the taller teen had turned from cold to accepting, and that he didn't seem annoyed by the blond's antics. That's why he was blushing.

"I-I was not frightened, Nagisa-kun! Do not be misinformed. Water is utterly harmless, why would I be afraid?" The bespectacled teen boasted, snapping his friend out of his flustered thoughts, "Even if it isn't beautiful all the time," he sighed, eyebrows upturning as he motioned to the grey landscape, "we won't be hurt. Especially with this, all thanks to me!" Rei laughed, his voice proud as he lifted the umbrella up higher, sending plump rivulets of water off the sides and onto the two swimmers below.

"Rei-chan!"

"S-sorry!"

Nagisa couldn't help but giggle, his bright magenta eyes shining briefly with amusement. The taller boy happened to be watching his face at this point, the look of apology on his countenance wiping away when the blond giggled. It would take a fool to not recognize his beauty. Despite the grayscale of the world around them, the watery lights from the cloudy sky managed to dance across the shorter boy's face- accentuated by the umbrella's shadows. His messy, sunshine-hued locks were curled from the humidity, and his joyful eyes glimmered like two rubies. Beautiful. Rei, disadvantaged by his affinity for things of glorious beauty, couldn't bear to take his eyes away from Nagisa's face. To his luck, though, the blond didn't seem to notice as his attention switched forward. A scarlet red blush nipped hotly at the taller teen's cheeks and ears, and he fumbled to adjust his glasses to cover up whatever non-beautiful color was marring his skin.

  
Why on earth did he always become so tactless around him?! It was not at all becoming of him, Rei decided, to be taken so off-guard by his friend's looks. Not only was it rude, but very irrational! It was embarrassing to admit, as well, that Nagisa basically had the taller boy wrapped around his finger.

  
"Hey, Rei-chan, what do you think will happen when Mako-chan and Haru-chan leave?" the blond's voice rang oddly soft, his eyes trailing to the ground. It was quite the random topic to bring up, and caught the navy-haired teen off-guard. Nagisa had always been nervous about his childhood friends leaving. He was quite adept at putting up a front- always smiling and cheering after they swam, and taking the time to reassure the others that they were the reason he swam. It was very obvious, of course, but the blond never let on to his fear of when they left. He just hoped Makoto and Haru would be happy.

The bespectacled boy gave a sigh, though it was comforting and present instead of exhausted or reprimanding. "It will be just you and I then, Nagisa-kun! And Gou-kun, of course. We'll have to work on recruitment, as expected." he mused, tapping his free hand against his chin, buried in thought. The petite swimmer beside him couldn't help but laughed, amused at how serious Rei was thinking on the subject. Going off such a melancholy topic would have been awkwardly depressing for many, yet Nagisa's cheerful banter afterwards lightened up the mood. The two boys continued to walk, in step, as the monotone scenery melded into modest homes and apartments instead of flourishing fields and the foamy coastline. The rain was still heavy, as expected, thrumming out an inconsistent pattern against the umbrella's top.

The heavy, needle-like showers had driven away the earlier humidity- and the cool air had grown to a frigid point now. What strange weather. Midway through their conversation, Nagisa found himself closer to Rei- their skin brushing up against each other even more than before. "Hey, Rei-chan, it sure is cold- isn't it?" he remarked, turning up to look towards his friend. A slight, peachy blush painted both their cheeks- their breath mingling in a foggy cloud of ivory.

"I suppose so." the bespectacled teen replied, looking away abruptly. He had found himself captivated by the blond again, which would certainly not do. Inevitably, though, Rei found himself pressing comfortably against the shorter boy's frame, their heat exchanging in a feeble attempt to keep them warm. Silence greeted the pair yet again, and once again Nagisa was the one to break it.

"So, Rei-chan, when do you think the sun will come out?" he asked, maroon eyes innocently wide with curiosity. The rain was beginning to become exhausting, even despite the warmness of their conversation.

Rei glanced back down at Nagisa, his gaze meeting that of the blond. Oh no, not again. Rainwater had begun to infiltrate their umbrella's shield a little bit ago, scattering beads of water across their faces. The petite teen's countenance was seemingly glowing- his soft hair curling along his cheeks and burgundy eyes wide with sparkling glee. Little did Rei know that Nagisa was observing him too, slightly distracted by the unmistakable fondness in his violet eyes and the rolling water that traced down his angled cheek.  
Beautiful.

All theories had flown out the window. Whatever resolve in decision making and standing his ground that Rei had, it had crumbled. The taller boy leaned down, his face slowly growing closer to Nagisa's until there was only a mere fraction of space in between them. His cheeks were flushed now, not only from the cold, but from the course of action he was about to take. There was no going back now. Both of the teens tensed up almost simultaneously, and Rei closed the gap.

The embrace of their lips was the sweetest, purest thing. It was brief and crystal-clear, a shock seeming like lightning through the blond's body as he felt his cheeks grow burning hot, so scarlet that not even the cool air could soothe it. It didn't feel wrong in any sense of the notion. The taller boy experienced a shiver passing down his spine as well, and he couldn't help but reach up and place his hand at Nagisa's neck, leaning into the kiss for one moment before pulling away.

It was so sudden. So spontaneous and dazzling and thrilling that Rei and Nagisa both secretly longed to feel it again. It was so untainted by anything, and the blond felt a slightly melting sensation as his 'friend' retracted and dropped his hand.

Voice breathy, yet eager to respond to the blond's question, Rei gave a gentle smile, "I would say it already has."

"R-Rei-chan! Wh-what was that for?!"

"My apologies, Nagisa-kun! I-"

"Eh!? Don't be sorry! That was-"

"What?!"

"That was so cute!"


End file.
